


Deep Throat

by Living_Underground



Series: 219 [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s01e02 Deep Throat, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, I mean, It's just unrealistic, PWP, Smut, how do you expect me to write smut for an episode called Deep Throat and not write a blow job?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Underground/pseuds/Living_Underground
Summary: My attempt at writing a smutty little fic for every episode (Deep Throat) combined with XFPornBattle Fucksgiving 2020 prompt 33: Scully discovers there is only one way to get Mulder to stop talking, and that's a blowjob.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: 219 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Deep Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I may be high on painkillers. Again. 
> 
> This is filth. Utter Filth. Sorry, not sorry. But like. Probably don't read this at work or, like, your parent's Sunday lunch or anything like that.

‘ _Sucker_ ,’ an innocent enough taunt until he throws it back at her with a lick of his lips and her mind goes other places. Far less innocent places. Eyes dropping to his crotch before flicking back up to his face, praying he didn’t notice as warmth prickles her cheeks and she trails him to the rental.

The ride out to Ellens Air Base is spent with her legs crossed tightly, her forehead pressed to the cool glass of the window. She was determined to keep their relationship professional, determined to only view him as a colleague. They were on unsteady standing with the X-files as it was, and she could see how clearly he valued his work – to be the cause of him losing it would not be something she could forgive herself for.

But already there were moments, him invading her personal space and offering to buy her a drink, her stripping down to her underwear in his candlelit motel room. The way he’d talk to her so directly, with an intensity of a single-track mind.

A show of bravado, scathing comments that came across more as the complaints of a younger sister scared they’d get in trouble as he loped off up the hill, leaving her to sigh and roll her eyes and nap in the car, hoping that perhaps she could sleep her errant thoughts of him off.

Alas, all she gained from her sleep was shards of glass in her hair and desire pooling between her legs as he ripped her from the car and dragged her up for an impromptu stargazing session to see the light show.

If she were that high. _If she were that high_. If she were that high she’d be giving in to her impulses, rubbing a hand over his pants, toying with him, seeing how far he’d let her go.

* * *

She wondered whether if she knew him better she would recognise him as not himself in the way Anita Budahas had her husband before thinking better of it. She was getting ahead of herself – he’d probably just been doped up on something, maybe just hit his head. She’d check him when they got to the motel, take blood to send ahead of them to the crime lab.

As she guided him, confused and dazed, to his motel room she made the snap-decision to stay the night, keep guard of him from the obligatory uncomfortable, squeaky motel chair that she never wanted to even think about running a blacklight over. She wouldn’t be letting him out of her sight, not until they were off the plane and on their way to their respective apartments.

‘You okay, Mulder?’

He sighed, shrugged, shook his head, ‘I don’t know. It all feels…hazy. Like I need…grounding.’

She sat him down on his bed, her medical bag in hand, ran a hand through his hair, searched his head for bumps and bruises. She checked his neck and his arms for puncture wounds, drew bloods and had them sent off for analysis.

A joke about playing doctor and a roll of the eyes to mask that she herself had been thinking the same thing.

She ordered take-out for them to share. Watched as he tried to form theories with confusion laced words. Shook her head and told him to relax, placed a hand on his shoulder and eased him back on the bed.

‘I can’t, Scully. I can’t stop thinking.’

‘Mulder, you’ve been through a lot today. Just…close your eyes and think of something nice.’

‘And what if I can’t?’

‘Then close your eyes and think of something not-so-nice.’

‘Hmm. You like not-so-nice, Scully?’

She snorted, shook her head, ‘I don’t know you nearly well enough to answer that, Agent Mulder,’ turned her face away to hide her blush. He was oddly perceptive, this new colleague of hers – had he read her mind, seen her thoughts about him? What she’d like to do to him?

His eyes cleared somewhat and he sat up again, ‘we need to go talk to Mrs Budahas, ask her about her husband again-‘

‘Mulder,’ she cautioned, placing a hand on his leg, misjudging how high it landed.

‘We should talk to the other pilots again, too, and-‘ his voice was slightly weaker, wavering as his sight dropping down to her hand where she squeezed tentatively, licked her lips. If he grew quieter then, what would happen if she shifted her hand up a little higher. She watched as he swallowed, tried to compose himself, ‘there’s still more to find out, there’s more going on here, and we can prove it, Scully- Scully, what-?’

Her hand was now cupping him through his pants, heel of her palm pressed slightly upwards, and he whimpered softly. She carefully undid the button of his jeans, dragged the snicking zipper down over the bulge that was hardening there as she held eye contact with him, ‘I’m trying to get you to shut up, Mulder. I’m trying to get you to lie back and relax.’

She slipped her hand inside his boxers, cupped him with warm fingers, and he gasped at the contact, ‘Scull-‘

‘Mulder, is this okay?’

‘Uh…yeah,’ he chuffed, shifting his hips as she tugged his clothes down his hips, ‘yeah, it’s fine.’

‘Good,’ she hummed, taking grasp of him once more, swirling the pad of her thumb around the head of him, smearing a globe of precum, before leaning forward, pressing her lips to his tip, darting her tongue out to flick at his frenulum, laving once more with the flat of it then dashing at his slit, a low chuckle emanating from her when he jumped. ‘Just relax. Look up to the ceiling, close your eyes and feel, okay?’

‘Fuck, Scully, I-‘

‘Mulder,’ she intoned, lips grazing his shaft, ‘shut up.’

‘Uh-huh, I just, you don’t have to and I want you to know-‘

He was cut off by a roll of her eyes and her mouth closing over him, her palm spreading out over his hip to hold him still when he jerked and hit the hard, textured roof of her mouth. She gave a quick suck before pulling off of him, shifting on his bed so she sat crossed legged between his knees, giving her a more comfortable position and better access. In her new position, she dropped her head again, lapping at him, tracing veins along him in the dim light of the room before engulfing him in her warm, wet mouth. She allowed her saliva to pool, slicking him up as she bobbed slightly, testing his girth and length, seeing how far she could push it. Taking a moment to breathe, she locked eyes with him and sank down lower, feeling him hit her uvula and pressing down further, squeezing her left thumb in a fist to prevent her from gagging as she held him there, stretching her throat and holding her breath, waiting for her eyes to start watering before pulling up and off of him.

Whilst she caught her breath she licked her way down his length to his balls, cupping him gently in a hand and nuzzling a light kiss to him before taking one, then the other, into her mouth, releasing them with a plop and following the vein on the underside of his cock back up to his tip; applied suction, smirked around him when he groaned. She took him further in this time, bobbing up and down twice before holding there, meeting his gaze as her throat rippled slightly around him and he jolted, fisting his hands into the coarse bedsheets.

A sloppy, gargled swallow and she was pulling back off of him. Her quiet puffs of breath were hot on his wet, sensitive skin when she pulled away, blowing a stream of cool air on him to get his attention, ‘you can come, you know.’

‘Uh-huh,’ he nodded, dropping his head back against the pillows, eyes shut at tension radiating through his body.

The fingers of her left hand played with the jut of his hipbone, splaying out over his taut skin and scratching patterns with her nails, ‘just relax,’ she turned her attention back to what she was doing, wrapping one hand around his shaft, her slick saliva lubricating her movements as she pumped him with a twist of her wrist, her mouth focusing back on his sensitive head, lavishing it with her attentions; a swirl and a lash, the lightest graze of teeth, a kiss and sup. At a quivering breath and a tremble of his legs either side of her, she slipped the hand that had been holding him steady to cradle his balls, roll and tug them, feel them tighten, and she latched her mouth over his head, slurping at him like a melting ice pop as his salty heat filled her mouth, swallowing all but the dribble that slipped down her chin as he came with a chant of ‘Scullyscullyscullyscul-‘

When he was done, dick softening in her hand, she tugged a couple of tissues from the box on the side table and dabbed at her lips, mopped him up as he caught his breath, ‘I’m gonna go clean up.’

He nodded, body finally, _finally_ supple and slack, cracking an eye open only when she was stood and walking away. His hand reached out, somewhat sluggishly, grasping her wrist as she turned away, ‘hey,’ he reeled her into his side, grinning sleepily at her somewhat sheepish expression, ‘thanks,’ his fingers tapped at her waist twice.

‘No problem,’ voice hoarse, cracked, she shrugged, ‘it was more for my sanity than yours.’

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Mulder asking where Scully learned to give head, and her entire story on that, but decided it didn't really fit. I still have it in a separate document, but it will probably never see the light of day. 
> 
> I also wrote Scully fingering herself in Mulder's motel room bathroom after this, but then decided against keeping that. I couldn't figure out how to end it.


End file.
